In the manner known in the art, wire cable trays take the form of a channel consisting of wire mesh. This mesh includes longitudinal wires, usually called warp wires, and transverse wires called weft wires. The warp wires are rectilinear, or substantially rectilinear, and are welded to the weft wires. The latter generally have an overall U-shape and are disposed with a regular pitch along the warp wires. Thus, overall, a cable tray includes three panels, namely a bottom panel and two lateral panels.
Such cable trays are commonly used to accommodate, support and protect flexible conduits of diverse kinds: electrical cables (low-voltage or high-voltage), data transmission cables (telephone, optical fiber, etc.), fluid pipes, etc.
It is sometimes required to group cables together in a cable tray to form a bundle of cables in the cable tray and to fix this bundle into the cable tray. A cable tie is then used, for example, which surrounds the cables concerned and a warp wire of the cable tray.
It can also be required to fix an accessory in the cable tray. The classic solution is then to bolt it into the bottom of the cable tray or to a lateral flange.